


Chocolate

by acenoanada



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 小甜饼，首发lof，存档。
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate

吉恩在早上七点准时醒来，卧室外已经传来萝塔喊他吃饭的声音，他揉了揉蓬乱的头发，慢吞吞的穿上私服，他和尼诺今天要去多瓦区，为了尼诺的文章取景。  
“真难得呢，哥哥居然会在第二天早上起来记得昨天接受的邀请。”萝塔边吃草莓酱吐司边惊讶道。“嘛，”吉恩坐到椅子上拿起一片吐司咬了一口继续道，“尼诺好像会很高兴，如果我记得这些事情的话。”  
萝塔赞叹了下喜欢这种感情的伟大，然后又拿了一片方面包放在了吉恩的盘子里。  
早上八点，尼诺准时到达公寓楼下，吉恩刚出门就看到了一身黑衣正朝他招手的尼诺，他走到尼诺身边，尼诺笑着看了他一眼这才开始向机场走。  
虽说去机场很多时候都靠的是打车去，但机场里位于区中心的公寓并不远，吉恩也很享受和尼诺一起走的过程，但他发现尼诺并没有带相机。  
“骗你的，我只是想和你去多瓦旅游一下。”顺便表明心意，尼诺这么回答。吉恩心道太好了，他当即决定今天就向尼诺表白——他可不想连表白的样子也被尼诺拍下来。  
上午十点，多瓦。“吉恩，醒醒。”尼诺轻轻的推了推睡着的吉恩，他有些后悔自己在吉恩的休假日还这么早叫他出来。吉恩睁开眼看见的就是尼诺有些许黯淡的眼神，他自然知道自己的恶友此时在想什么。  
于是，刚处于睡醒状态的吉恩，把弯着腰的叫他的尼诺搂着脖子拉低了下来，吻住了尼诺的还张开着的嘴唇。  
“今天特地吃了巧克力酱的吐司。”吉恩笑了笑，眼中满是狡黠。尼诺愣着没说话，他们就保持着这个姿势停了一分钟，因为一分钟后吉恩反应过来自己干了什么，害羞了。  
“喂，吉恩，别害羞了。”尼诺一把搂住吉恩，但吉恩只听到了尼诺语气中的笑意，他看了一眼尼诺，是在笑着的，不管是脸上还是眼里。  
“很开心吗？”吉恩问道，尼诺点了点头，第一次如此坦率的回答道，“很开心。”  
“那你要答应我吗？和我在一起。”吉恩看着尼诺，尼诺愣了愣，自己的恶友，不，自己的恋人还是一如既往的迟钝。  
“谁先喜欢上谁可说不定哦，欧塔斯·吉恩。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看。


End file.
